In The Mountain
(The OC's in this story are in anthro form and it's second gen.) WARNING: This story contains Blood, Gore, Murder, Suicide, Violence, Mild language, etc. A group of Teenagers get invited go to a lodge on a mountain during winter break to celebrate a friends birthday, what they don't know is that a few years back, there was a mass murder that happened on the mountain the criminal was never caught, and a year later there was a sighting of a strange creature as well...but they don't have a care in the world, until the Power shuts down and the lights are off.. will the Teens survive on the mountain? will they make it out alive? Casts: Christian Crimson (Red's Son) Destiny Sterling Blitz Soda Camo Ella Tristian Sage Lani Troy Nathan Clara Tracie Winter Ace Aurora (2nd gen OC's are needed!) Casts: Appearances: Christian wears a Blue Hoodie with Black Winter pants, he's wearing a blue winter cap on his head, he's also wearing Black Snow boots Troy wears a Green Zip-up jacket with a black sweater underneath, he's also wearing Black winter pants with Black winter boots. Tracie wears a pink Zip-up jacket with a pink shirt with a black stripe in the middle of it underneath, she wears a long black skirt, she wears long black fuzzy socks and she wears pink snow boots Clara wears a Black hoodie with a black winter cap on her head, she's wearing Black winter pants with black winter boots Nathan wears an Orange Sweater with Black pants, he also wears black winter boots he also wears orange winter gloves Crimson wears a red Zip-up jacket with Blue winter pants , he wears Red tennis shoes. Ace wears a mint green Sweater with a Soft pastel blue shirt underneath, he wears Blue pants and he wears Black winter boots. Lani wears a Sky blue zip-up jacket with a dark blue long sleeved shirt underneath, she wears blue winter pants with blue snow boots. Chapter 1 It was 8:00 pm at night, the wind was howling, and the snow was falling slightly, a red car was driving ona mountain, on its way to a big Lodge. "Jee, this better be a damn good party!" Christian warned, he was sitting in the back of the car with his sister and his girlfriend Clara. "Don't worry Brother! you know Ace throws the best parties, i promise it'll be great!" Christian turned his head towards the window "Hopefully" Troy was in the Driver's seat, he has a driver's licence now, he looks at Christian through the mirror. "You'll have fun bro. Believe it." They finally pull up to a large gate, they see other cars in the snowy yard, "Well, looks like some of the others are hear too." Troy says, the gate opens and Troy pulls in and he parks the car next to a Bright blue car, They all get out, Troy locks the car doors. Clara stretches her arms, "God, we've must've been in that car for awhile, i can barely feel my legs." they all walk up the steps of the big lodge, and she approach the door, Troy rings the door bell. From inside the house Lani is sitting on a big couch on her phone with her other female friends, Soda, Blitz, Winter, and Aurora, she hears the doorbell ring. "I got it!" she walks to the door and opens it, it reveals Troy, Christian, Tracie, and Clara. "Oh My God, hey guys! i'm glad you're here! come on in!" They all came inside greeted Lani and the others and took a seat. Christian looks around the lodge, "Damn, this place looks like it costs a ton!" He turns around and looks at Lani, "When did your parents get this place?" Lani looks at Christian and replies, "They got it a couple of months ago actually, and they decided to use it for a special occasion like this!" Christian nods in approval. "That's pretty smart!" Clara was over by the fireplace she was sitting in a chair, she took out her phone to check the time, "So, is everyone here yet?" "No not yet." Lani answered, Clara nods but then she gets up to explore some more , she walks upstairs to look at some of the rooms she enters a long and dark hallway she looks around for a light switch but she can't find one. "Jesus Christ, it's dark up here." She pulls out her phone and turns on the flashlight, she begins to walk down the hallway slowly. "Where's the damn light switch?" She turn her light onto the wall to search for the light switch, but to no avail she doesn't see it. "F*ck" She turns the light back to the hallway but a Red figure is in front of her. "Hello Clara" "Holy crap!" She drops her phone and picks it up, shining the light on the figure, realizing who it is. "Crimson?" Crimson smirks, "The one and only." Clara punches Crimson in the shoulder. "You Bastard!" she walks in front of Crimson. Crimson chuckles a bit, "Did i scare you Clara?" Clara turns around and looks at Crimson with an annoyed look on her face. "Like hell you did! you better be lucky my phone didn't crack when i dropped it, or i would've kicked your ass." this earned another chuckle from the Crimson husky, Clara finally managed to find the light switch at the end of the hallway, she turns the lights on, the hallway is lit up, there are 3 doors on the left side and 3 doors on the left side. "Hmm Fancy." "Yes, indeed." Clara starts walking to exit the hallway but she stops in front of Crimson, he smiles at Clarra, she rolls her eyes and walks around crimson, he smirks. "What? no Welcoming hug?" Christian was sitting on the Big couch with his hands in his pockets and he unexpectedly say, "Hey, where's the birthday boy?" Lani quickly answers his question. "Oh.. he's actually in his room upstairs getting ready." then just as she said that the fire in the fireplace died out. "Darn, looks like i'll have to go get some more fire from the shed... i'll be right back." Christian quickly got up, "Hey i'll go with you! you don't need to go alone." Lani nods in approval, "Thanks dude, come on, let's go." They both leave through the front door. Blitz gets up. "I think i'll go with them, i wouldn't want anyone getting hurt." She leaves through the front door. outside the house Christian and Lani are walking through a snowy train, a bunch of trees surrounding them. "Uhm.. Lani, how far is the shed?" Christian asks without hesitation, "Oh, it's not far from here actually." "Oh, okay i was just wondering." While they kept walking, a dark figure was watching them from within the trees.. Meanwhile Blitz was stil walking, trying to catch up with Christian and Lani "God.. they walk fast" she tries to catch up but a sudden gust of wind blew alot of Snow into her face. She stops and wipe the snow away "Ugh, jeez.. now time to catch up with" *''SCREEEEECH!!!* ''Blitz stops dead in her tracks, "Wh...What was that..??" She starts to back away slowly until she bumps into something or someone.. she slowly turns around and she discovers a tall and Bulky figure. "AHH!" She turns around and starts running quickly, the figure grabs a knife out of his pocket and he perfectly throws it.. the knife his Blitz dead in her back.. only inches away from her spinal chord, the back of her shirt quickly turns red.. "GAH!" She falls down, tears flowing out of her eyes from the pain. The figure slowly walks up to Blitz. "Oh no.." Blitz starts to crawl crawl slowly away from the figure, but, the figure but his foot on the knife in Blitz's back. "AHH! Oh God STOP!!" The figure Quickly pulls out a needle and stabs it into Blitz. "God.. why.." She falls asleep, the figure picks her up and walks into the snowy forest.. taking the young teen with him. Meanwhile Christian and Lani hear the loud screech, the both stop walking. "What the hell was that?'' Christian asks, Lani shakes her head, "I don't know... uhmm.. we need to hurry." She quickly turns around and walks off, Christian follows Lani on the trail.. The rest of the Teens are still in the lodge, Soda has a strange feeling. "Uhm.. i think i should call Blitz.. i'm worried about her.." Sage was standing near a window, he turns to Soda and says, "Hey don't worry about it! i'm sure she's fine! Soda thinks about it for a bit.. "Well, you're right i guess." but just to be sure, she sends a text to Blitz, the text saying, Where are you..? are you okay..?"'' Christian and Lani still are walking on the snowy trail and their way to the shed. "The Shed should be right ahead!" Lani stated, "Thank God!" Christian stated exitedly. Meanwhile at the house a couple of more friends arrived, Nathan, Tristan, Sterling and Ella. They were greeted and they talked for a bit, Nathan noticed something, people are missing. "Hey.. where are Blitz, Lani, and Christian?" Nathan wanted an answer and he got one from Troy. "Oh, They all went out to the shed to get some firewood, they should be back soon." "Thank goodness, i thought something bad happened to them!" As if on cue Soda's phone rings, the person calling is Blitz. "Oh My God! it's her!" Soda said happily, "Who is it?" Winter asked "It's my sister! hold on guys" she answers the phone and puts it on speaker.. "Hello? Blitz? Where are you?" instead of expecting her sisters voice, she hears a deep masculine voice. "'Your Sister is not with her Friends.. she's with me.." '''This scared Soda.. she gained a concerned look on her face, but she asked fearfully, "W-Who is this..!?" "'That's not important.. say, how about we play a little game..?" 'This Scared Soda even more, in fact this scared everyone in the room. "A-..A game?" "'Yes.. i'll give you 1 hour to find your sister if you run out of time.. your sister dies. and your friends too.. oh and one more thing." 'All of a sudden the power shuts off, the teens are in the Pitch Black Darkness.. "'Have Fun... HAHAHAHAHA- '''*Static*" Everyone's happy expressions turn into looks of anger and fear, "Oh my god... what are we going to do..?" Clara asks. Troy just thinks for a minute, then he states.. "Okay.. we have to go and try to turn the power back on, but then again we have to go find Christian and Lani.. and we have to try and find Blitz.. and we have to stay here.." Crimson gains a smirk on his face. "How about we split up? That'll be helpful." Clara looks at Crimson angrily "Hell no! that prick that has Blitz will just kill us off one by one!" "But it's actually a possibility Clara." Troy states. "We should split up...I'll go try to turn the power back on at the power building, it may be far, but i'll manage." Crimson stands up. "I'll go with you..does anyone else want to tag along? or is that it?" No one responds "Okay then." Clara has a worried look on her face, "I-I guess i'll go and look for Christian and Lani." Nathan quickly responds, "I'll go with you! i wouldn't want a friend of mine going alone!" Aurora responds to the situation as well "Hey, i'll go to!" Sage responds as well. "Count me in!" Clara smiles, "SO, i guess that's it huh? okay! let's get moving." Her squad heads out through the front door, Troy and Crimson head out through the back. Soda has a look of Fear in her eyes and so does everyone else.. "....I'm going to go look for my sister..." She heads out of the back door, "Oh God, wait Soda!" Camo quickly runs after her, "Oh Dear.." Sterling follows them as well, "H-Hey! wait for me!" Winter quickly follows them out of the back door. Thus only leaving Tracie, Destiny, Ella and Tristian to guard the House.. "Oh.. no... i hope that guy doesn't come here.." Tracie says fearfully "Yeah, i guess we should look for supplies and stuff.." Tristian suggests. "Tracie.. how about you go into the basement to look for flashlights?" Tracie hesitates to say something at first then she finally says something, "Oh.. okay..." She turns around and turns her phone light on, she walks downstairs into the dark abyss known as the Basement.. '''Chapter 1's Death count. All 18 teens are alive.. Chapter 2: The Killing begins. Troy and Crimson were walking about through a snowy path through the snow covered trees, in thr forest, the Power room was at least 4 miles away from where they had started. "Okay, i guess the power room is far away, but, we have to get there." The young Fox/Dalmation mix said confidently. "Hmm, i just hope we make it there alive.." Troy, while walking looks back at Crimson. "What makes you think that we're going to die..? are you that pessimistic?" Crimson ignores Troy and keeps walking. "Ugh... look Crimson, nothing is going to kill us while we go there, okay?" But Crimson ignored Troy again, Troy rolls his eyes and turns around seeing that trying to speak with crimson right now is useless. As the two Teens were walking about through the forest, something was watching them.. it was jumping about in the trees unnoticed.. the two teens did not know what was coming.. Meanwhile Clara, Sage, Nathan, and Aurora were walking about looking for Christian and Lani, "Okay guys, i think this path leads to the shed." Clara stated confidently. "I just hope that they made it to the shed.. they are unaware of what's happening right now." Sage stated, thoguh he did have a point.. what if Christian and Lani were killed out there? what if they got lost? Clara started to think about this, one side of her wanted to look for her boyfriend and friend, one side of her didn't....but she refused to give up. "There just might be a possibility that they're still out there Sage, i can feel it in my gut! let's keep moving!" Sage, Nathan, and Aurora follow Clara along the Snowy trail. Nathan was starting to feel nervous about this, his palms were starting to get sweaty, and he had a nervous look on his face. Aurora noticed this. "Hey Nate? what's wrong dude?" Nathan looked at Aurora and he quickly put a fake smile on his face. "O-Oh! i-i'm fine, there's no need to worry about me! heh, heh...." Aurora looked at him puzzled, she knew something was wrong with him, she could tell... About 2 miles away from Clara and the others, Soda and her group were walking on another snowy path, while they were walking Soda tried to get a connection on her phone, it didn't work. "Oh jeez, i guess since the power's out, there's no service.. or Wifi.." She kept walking. Winter was in front of the group, she stopped walking and her pupils dialated, she gasped and spoke: "Guys?" Winter called out, her friends stopped walking and walked up to winter to see what she was looking at, soda was the first to ask, "What is....Oh my god." The 4 teens looked at a small puddle of blood and a trail of it leading deeper into the woods... their eyes all widened at the sight. Sterling looked at it closely, "Guys, this might be some sort of clue, this might tell us where Blitz is! if we follow the trail, we can find her!" Camo nods, "Yeah, he's right... but let's be careful.. there might be traps.." The group follows the trail cautiously off of the snowy path and into the deep snowy woods.. Lani and Christian finally reach their destination, an old medium sized shed is in their view, "Yep, this is it! we're here Christian!" Christian smiles, "Thank God!, now let's hurry and get this wood and get the hell out of here!" Christian and Lani enter the old shed, there is nothing but firewood, an axe and an old shotgun in the shed. "You guys don't keep much here do you?" Christian asked, "Lani shook her head 'No'. Christian shrugs his shoulder and grabs two logs of firewood, "Hey, is this enough Lani?" She nods, "Yeah, that's great! now lets-" SCREEEECHH!!!! Christian drops the firewood and panics, Lani just stands there staring in fear, "There goes that fucking noise again.. but closer." Christian states. "What is that?" Lani quickly shuts the door and locks is, she manages to slide a large standing log in front of it. "Let's not find out!" She sees a backdoor in behind Christian. "Look, an exit! quick! let's get out of here!" Christian quickly tries to op en the door.. but it's locked. "What the Hell?! come on, open!" He quickly looks around the room for something to open the door, and he spotted the axe. "If i can open the door, i guess i'll have to break it!" He grabs the axe and swings at the door, it cracks a bit. All of a sudden the entrance door starts banging, Lani looks at Christian, "HURRY!" Christian looks at Lani, "Goddamn it i'm trying to!" He swings at the door again, the crack in the door gets bigger, the entrance door banging gets louder, "Fuck this." he slams into the door and he splits it open, The entrance door slams down as well, a black hand with large claws grips the side of the doorway, Lani Turns around and runs outside onto another snowy path with Christian following along as well, "Oh My God what is that thing?!?' Lani manages to say while running, "I don't-" SCREEEEEECHH!!!! the Screech was right behind them this time coming closer Christian being interrupted by the screech doesn't say a word he keeps running, he grabs Lani's hand and he turns into the trees, the both of them running throught and dodging trres, finally they reach the end of the Forest they went through.. a Cliff ending their path. "Oh Crap, a dead end.." Christian says. "Wh-What are we going to do?! that thing is behind us!" Christian though about this for a moment and these word came out of his mouth as he looked at the cliff.. "Jump." Lani looked at Christian like he was insane, "What?! are you crazy?! we'll die if we jump-" SCREEEEEECHH!!!! "Sh*t!" Christian grabs Lani's paw again and this time they both jump off of the cliff. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Both of their Screams fading away as they fall down the mountain... Meanwhile, Soda and crew were following the trail of Blood in the snowy forest, Winter was starting to get worried about things. "Uhm.. i'm starting to fel uneasy about this guys.. what if when we get there.. Blitz is-" "Don't worry, Blitz is going to be alright." Camo interrupted, "come on, we're almost there.." the teens kept following the trail of blood.. Clara and company had found the shed.. but, to no avail, Christian and Lani weren't there. "Fuck! i though they would be here... wait." Clara noticed that the the entrance door to the shed was knocked down, she went inside and she saw that the back door was torn apart, "Oh God, come on guys, they must be around here somewhere!" Clara ran out of the back door, with Aurora, Sage, and Nathan following behind. Christian was knocked out, while he was knocked out he heard a loud feminine scream, he quickly opened his eyes, he was lying on the Snowy ground, but he felt a great pain in his right leg, he sat his head up and saw that he had a nasty large gash in his leg, blood was flowing freely out of his leg, "Oh God!" He tried to sit up, but his injury prevented him from doing so, "Okay.. i have to get up.. " He braced himself for the great pain he was about to experience, he knelt on his left leg and he finally stood up on his badly injured right leg, "GAH! Shit!'" he was already standing up, "Okay Christian... i just need to find Lani." He sees a trail of footsteps. "Alright, let's go." he starts to limp on the trail following the footsteps. "Lani! Lani where are you?!" he was yelling out while following the footsteps. Lani was in a nearby cave she was backed against the cave wall, "Please... don't kill me..." there is was, right in front of her..... the creature that was Chasing her and Christian.. a Tall, skinny half dead, grey-ish looking creature, it got face to face with Lani and- SCREEEEEECH!!!! Lani looked at the creature in its grey eyes, and she finally passed out.. the creature grabbed Lani and put is on her shoulders and it leaped out of the cave, and it leaped into a tree and it disappeared into the Snowy Forest...Christian heard the Creatures Screech from afar and he tried to hurry to save his friend, "Don't worry Lani, here i come!" he limped a little faster... Christian kept limping, but, his lag lost too much Blood, "Damn it... not now.." All of a sudden Christian falls down into the snow and passed out.. Meanwhile Clara, Aurora, Nathan and Sage were at the edge of a cliff, 'Oh no.. you don't think..?" Sage said, "No.. .they can't be dead.. i know they aren't.." Nathan said, Clara shook her head sloly, "No, no, no no.. Come on.. we have to find them.." She turns and walks off, Nathan and the others follow behind. Meanwhile Soda and Crew followed the trail of Blood long enough to find a large wooden house.. "We've found it.. we've found where my sister is." Soda states, "Now we just have to find a way inside." Sterling said, Winter cautiously walked up to the front door, it was locked, "Darn.. the front door is not an option." She said, Camo looked at a window on the first floor, "Hey, we could use a window, then one of us could unlock the front door from the inside!" The others agreed with this plan, "Okay, sounds like a plan, Sterling, see if the window is unlocked." Soda asked, Sterling nods and lifts up the window, "I-It's open!" He crawls inside, "Do you guys want to come in?" "Nah, we need you to go in first to check and see if there's anything dangerous in there, and we need you to unlock the Door." Camo said, Sterling just sighs, "Okay.. i'm going in.." Sterling looks around, it's Dark.. very dark.. and it had a foul smell, he continues to walk around the room, unknown to him.. he was being watched, "I need to at least find a flash light, or a light switch." We wondered around in the dark until he bumped into a table, "Woah, okay." He starts to feel on the table, until he felt something that felt like a flashlight. "Hey! i hope this is it." He grabbed the object and felt a switch, he turned it on and it projected a bright light, "Yup, it's a flash light.. whoa.. He said, as he looked around he was in a room filled with Pictures of young teenage dogs, with X mark crossed out over their faces, there were even Bloody body bags on the floor which was the source of the Foul smell.. Sterling was in shock, "Oh my God... so this IS the killer!" he recognized some of the Teens faces he went school with them, "I have to get out of here.." He headed straight towards the door and opened it slowly, he flashes his light around the outside of the Door, it was a hallway. "Okay.. i just have to find the front door and open it.. Come on Sterling you can do this." He slowly and cautiously walked out of the room and walked carefully into the Hallway, he looked on the wall and he saw pictures of more Young teenage dogs, with X marks over their faces, "Oh Dear God.." He continued to walk down the eerie hallway, "Okay, i just need to open this door, then the others will come and help me find-" "HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Sterling noticed this feminine Voice, it was- "Blitz!" He ran down the hallway as quick as he could, then he finally entered the Huge living room, there was an upstairs, the door he was supposed to open, and the ominous Basement.. Sterling looked at the door for a moment, "Should i open it now..? or wait after i save Blitz..." ''The two choices wondered around in his head.. until he made a decision, "I'm gonna save Blitz first." He looked around, there were MORE pictures of Teens he hasn't even met before.. "Damn how many Teenagers did he kill..?!" "SOMBODY HELP ME!" ''Blitz screamed out.. Sterling heard where the plead for help came from, he then ran downstairs into the basement, there he saw something so messed up.. there were Cells and there were Nooses, Bloody knives, Jars with Gouged out eyeballs in them and there were Bloody Gloves and there were masks. "Blitz! it's me Sterling! where are you?" There was no response... until- "I'm in here!" Blitz said from a cell on the right side of the room Sterling proceeded to run to the cell, but something caught his eye, there was a board with pictures of him and his friends, Christian, Troy, Tracie, Camo, Soda, Blitz, Winter, Sage, Aurora, Tristian, Ella, Nathan, Clara, Ace, Lani, Crimson.. All of them, He took a step back.. "N-No.. We're..we're next..." He put his hands on his head and stepped back more, "I knew i should've stayed home.." He stood there for about 5 minutes.. then he gained control of himself again, and walked towards Blitz's cell door, he saw that it was locked, he needed a key, "Blitz's.. this thing need a key.. do you know where it is?" Blitz didn't respond, her pupils were dilated in horror, "Blitz? Blitz! what's wrong?? tell me!" ".....Behind you Sterling......" She said, Sterling tensed up and slowly turned around, he saw it.. it was THE KILLER, it was like Sterling was staring in the face of Death, he dropped the Flashlight, "Please... Please don't-" The Killer then stabbed Sterling in the gut earning a scream from Sterling and a scream from Blitz, Sterling fell on the ground, THE KILLER lifted Sterling up by the fur on his head and THE KILLER started to walk to a Noose hanging from the ceiling, "No... No! Please No! I don't want to die! please!" Sterling started to struggle a bit, but.. it was not use.. THE KILLER then put Sterling's head into the Noose, Sterling put his hands on the noose to try to pry himself out," AH! *Cough* NO! GET IT OFF! *Cough*" THE KILLER looked at Sterling squirm around in the tight Noose, he started to laugh in amusement, Blitz was looking through her cell door in horror, she was watching her Friend die right before her very eyes, she closed her eyes and looked away, "No.." she said. Sterling's squirming started to slow down, he took his hands off of the Noose as both of his hands fell to his sides, he started to think "Well.. this is it.. i never got to finish High School, never got to go to College... i...i never got to marry anyone... and i never got to have kids... to be honest.. i'm afraid to die.." '' His eyes started to tear up and his eyes started to close, "''Well.. here goes nothing...." ''His head then hang on the noose, and it started to make a creaking noise as his limp body started to spin around slowly. "That was fun to watch." THE KILLER stated, he then walked to the Picture board and crossed out Sterling's picture, "Time for the others." He then left the basement and walked upstairs, Blitz lied there in her cell tears flowing out of her eyes looking at Sterling's limp body moving around on the noose slowly, "God.... why...?' 'Chapter 2 End' Death count: 1 'Chapter 3: Slaughter Party.' Clara and her group were still looking for Christian and Lani, hoping that they aren't dead.. Nathan stopped walking, "I.. i just can't help this feeling that something bad just happened.. but, i guess it's just me.." Clara while still walking looked back at Nathan, "Oh, you're so delusional, nothing bad is gonna happen Nathan.." The Fox then nods, "I just hope you're right.." They were still walking along the snowy path, until Nathan saw a wooden house, "Hey..? What's that?" And he saw three others too, "That must be Soda, Camo, and Winter! i think they need help!" Clara then turned around, "Hell, we need help looking for Christian and Lani! we can't just stop looking for them Nathan!" "Look, how about this, i go help them, and you 3 just keep looking for Lani and Christian.. how's that sound?" Clara thought about it for a minutr.. "...Okay, fine.." Nathan then smiles a bit, thanks! be careful you guys// and with that he walked towards Soda and the others.. Meanwhile Soda, Winter, and Camo were all standing by the Front door, "When is he gonna open this door?!" Camo said, and just as he said that.. the door eerily opened.. no one was there though, "...Is this Sterling Fucking with us?" Camo said questionly. "I'm sure it's not, come on! let's go!" Then they all cautiously walked inside.. Nathan then saw the house and walked inside as well, Camo, Winter, and Soda all were looking around the inside of the House, there were Pictures of Teens everywhere. "What in the World.. is going on? this looks like a Freak show.." Winter said scared, "Look, all we have to do is find Blitz and we'll- *'CLANK* Soda was hit in the back of the head and knocked out with a pistol, Camo saw who did it and he stepped back, "who the heck are you?!" The Figure then Dropped a Gas Grenade, and it emitted a green gas, Camo and Winter tried to run out but the door then slammed on them, "Oh no..* They then both started coughing, and then they passed out... Camo then woke up in a room with a large window in the wall, there was a switch on the wall, too, then all of a sudden a light came on in the room in front of him, it showed Winter and Soda sitting in two chairs Across from each other, their arm and legs were both tied onto the chairs and they had cloths over their muzzles, making then unable to talk... above them were two large saws over their heads, "Oh my GOD!" Then a voice came on in an Intercom in the corner of the Room, "Hello Camo, i have a game for you to play.." Camo got Angry really quickly, "Who the Hell are you?!" "Not so fast hot shot, just follow the rules and you'll be fine.. now.." The Saws began to spin over Winter and Soda's heads, and they started to lower down on them, Winter and soda then started struggling to get free, "Who do you like the most? Your good Friend? or your beloved sister? you have one minute to choose, if you choose Winter.. Soda dies, if you choose Soda, Winter dies and if you choose neither they both die.. simple.. now have fun.." The intercom then went off, and Winter and Soda's Lives now rested in Camo's hands, He put both of his hands on his head "Oh no..." The saws continued to lower down on the girls Camo just stood there, "Who should i save, i like them both! God, why did this have to happen?!" his hands clenched on his head, tears started to flow out of eyes, he then clutched his eyes shut and he stood up, he had 20 seconds left to choose who'd live, and who'd die, "He just looked through the window, "I Can't decide!!" 10 seconds were left, he hadn't chosen anyone yet, "No, no...." The saws got closer to Winter and Soda's heads, Winter and Soda were struggling to get free but it didn't work, Winter clutched her eyes shut and she started to cry, Soda started to panick, Camo just stood there looking at the window.. frozen in fear.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1... The spinning saws reached their destinations on top of both of the females head, cutting and Ripping their flesh.. blood, Pieces of Skull and Brain was flying around everywhere.. it was too late Camo had let both Winter AND Soda die, their bodies just sat there with their heads split in two, Camo then fell to his knees and he started Crying, "NO!" he said with his Cracking voice, the intercom came back on, "So.. you didn't choose huh? Ahahaha! Splendid! i wanted both of them dead anyways.. now i'll be going now.. Goodbye! Ahaha-" The intercom then shuts off. Camo was still crying his eyes out, now that both his friends AND his sister are dead.. and it was all of his fault. ''To Be Continued...' Category:Blood Category:Tragedy Category:Lots of Blood and Gore Category:Future gen Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Scary Category:Charlie Tanner's Stories Category:Criminal Category:Killing Category:Murder Category:Dark Category:Depressing